It is known to attach a lighting fixture to a generally vertically disposed column at a location intermediate the ends of the column. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,456,179 and 3,777,138. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,179, the fixture is attached to the column by means of a limit stop ring welded to the outer periphery of the column. Attachment of a fixture to a column in that manner is frequently impractical, too expense or undesirable. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,138, the fixture is attached to the column by way of a set screw which inherently limits the weight and type of fixture which can be attached in that manner.
There is a need for a lighting fixture which is readily attachable to the outer periphery of new or existing vertical columns, with the fixture being arranged to direct illumination generally upwardly.